


Can't Predict The Future (But It Looks Pretty Good)

by psychoroach



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, mild Shazam spoilers, post-episode s10e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Post episode fluff where Danny figures Steve needs some Charlie time and cooks them Steve's favorite comfort meal.
Relationships: pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Can't Predict The Future (But It Looks Pretty Good)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the episode yet, but I already have anxiety over it and needed to put out some fluff in response. As always read, review, and kudos!

Steve laid on his couch, arms folded over his chest as he stared at the tv, not really watching what was playing on it. Vaguely he rememebered it was some tv show with the family of the Crocodile Hunter, but he couldn't find himself invested in the story of an emu that had been rehabilitated or whatever was going on. Junior had left out after they'd gotten back to Hawaii, saying he was going to stay with Tani for a while, but to call if he needed anything. Apparently Danny had called the Governor and had gotten them a couple of weeks off of 5-0 duties unless it was an extreme emergency, so he probably wouldn't be seen for a while. Steve was half annoyed at Danny for that, needing a distraction from everything he'd been through the last while, but there really wasn't much he could do about it now, not without pissing off the Jersey native, and he didn't need anyone mad at him right then. Wasn't in the right frame of mind for it. 

Steve felt conflicted about everything that had gone on, trying to wrap his mind around it. Sure he and Doris had their problems, but she was his mother, and Steve felt intense pain at the thought that she was dead. She'd been in and out of his life since she split the first time, and God knows that she'd never been...the best mother ever, which was an understatement, and it was saying something that Rachel was a better mother (actually she was a pretty great mother, she was just a shitty person overall, Steve's mind corrected). Still though, she was Steve's mother and he had a gaping hole in his chest after her death. He also hated her for what she'd put him through and all of the things she did behind his back, things that somehow he always wound up cleaning up in the end. Now, he wouldn't have anything to clean up...but a part of him still wanted her back in his life, even if she only ever caused him more pain than anything else. 

Danny had come to the funeral Steve had for her. It wasn't a big thing, and Steve expected it to just be him there, but in true Danny fashion he'd come and sat with Steve as a pastor gave the funeral and afterward had practically frog marched Steve to get lunch to make sure he 'had at least some food in his system'. He got a call from Jerry, Chin and Kono in the few days that followed, which he appreciated, even though it still made him bitterly think about the people who, even if they weren't dead, had left him. He knew it was a selfish thing to think, but he couldn't help himself. He had ohana there, in Hawaii, that would be there for him in a heartbeat, he knew the others would as well, same as he would for them. Still, Steve wished he had them there, physically, even if it was a selfish thing to think. He wanted _all_ of his ohana. They were the only ones he had left.

Eddie brought Steve out of his musings by bringing his leash over, plopping it down beside Steve hopefully. He couldn't help but smile as he swung his feet off the end of the couch and he sat up, blinking away the lightheaded feeling that overtook him for a few seconds, making him wonder exactly how long he'd been laying there. 

"Is this your way of telling me I need to get off my ass and get out for a while?" He asked, laughing quietly, hollowly. "Ok, ok. Are you sure you and Danny aren't in cahoots?" He clipped the leash on Eddie's collar, noting that it was the long one they had when they wanted to get Eddie out on one of their longer hikes so he could wander around and explore and Steve slipped on a pair of sneakers before he wandered out the back to the beach, hoping to bypass anyone who was waiting around the front of their homes, idling to talk to the SEAL reserve after he'd been gone for so long, nosy about why probably. The beach was a safer bet because at least he had his own stretch of private beach area he could stick to if he wanted to, and just let Eddie run around the sand and into the ocean to get his energy out. 

Steve had to admit, it was good getting out, smelling the salty sea air as he let Eddie wander around, sniffing at every sea shell he came across. Every once in a while the dog would bring him different ones, like a little kid almost and it made Steve laugh every time as he stuck them in his pocket, feeling the weight of them after a while. It was a nice distraction and he felt a certain lightness in his chest, however briefly it'd be there and he was grateful, not for the first time, of Eddie's presence in his life. 

Steve's phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he laughed quietly when he heard Danny's ringtone cut through the air (it was a song called 45 by a band called The Gaslight Anthem that reminded Steve of Danny). He stuck Eddie's leash in his pocket and unclipped his phone and held it up to his ear, grabbing the leash again. "McGarrett." 

"No kidding, I thought I called Lou." Danny quipped.

"Well if you thought you called Lou, we have problems, because our numbers are nothing alike." Steve answered. "Also if you have us in your contacts, I wonder how you'd make that mistake as well since G and M aren't anywhere near each other." 

"Could be if I didn't have anything between them." Danny pointed out. 

"You don't have Chin in your contacts?" Steve asked, smiling. 

There was a long pause before Danny answered and changed the subject, which actually made Steve laugh. "So listen, I'm giving you a head's up. I'm bringing Charlie over in about an hour, I'm going to be making us dinner and Charlie got The Secret Life of Pets 2 and Scooby Doo Return to Zombie Island for making all A's on his last two report cards...Danno got Shazam and Angel Has Fallen because he can and had a little extra pocket money. So do me a favor, go home, because I can hear the ocean in the background and Eddie barking...shower, shave the SEAL beard because I don't need my son getting nightmares from you looking like the newest member of ZZ Top and put on something comfortable. One hour, we'll be there in one hour, Steven." With that Danny hung up. 

Steve put his phone away, shaking his head in amusement. He let Eddie walk around a little more to get a lot of his energy out, and when he had about twenty minutes, he walked them back and unclipped Eddie before heading up to shower. He made quick work of it as usual and stepped in front of his mirror, staring at himself. 

"When did you start going grey?" He asked himself, making a face as he stared at his reflection. Danny was right, he did need to shave, he'd give himself nightmares (not that he needed help with that). Grabbing out his shaving kit, Steve got to work on getting rid of what Danny had called his SEAL beard. 

Once Steve was clean, shaved and dressed, he made his way downstairs, checking the clock, seeing that it was just about 10 minutes before Danny said he'd arrive. He found himself really looking forward to it and hoped that maybe with all the movies Danny said he was bringing, he could convince him to just stay the night, that is if Charlie didn't have to leave before the next day.

Steve heard the tell-tale sound of Danny pulling up and he went out on the front porch, smiling when he saw Danny helping Charlie out of the backseat. 

"Uncle Steve!" The little boy came barreling at him and Steve bent and hugged him tightly, letting Charlie hang onto him. On a normal day Steve could easily pick the 9 year old up, but since he was banged up and dealing with a healing gun shot wound, a hug would have to do. 

"Hey, buddy." Steve cupped Charlie's head, relishing in the feel of the hug. "I heard from your Danno over there you got all A's for the second time on your report card." 

"Yeah, I brought my grades up." He said, pulling back just enough to look up at Steve. "My math grade is better, I got a 95." 

"Oh wow, that's great!" He smiled down at the little boy, genuinely happy that Charlie had worked so hard to bring his grades up. 

"Yeah, I'm not great at math, but I'm doin' better." Charlie said. 

"You should've told me." Steve said. "I love math, math and science were my best classes in school." 

"Great." Danny said as he walked over, carrying some bags. "You can help Charlie with his math homework from now on, and with the science project he has coming up in March." 

"Gotta have the idea in by Feb'uary." Charlie said.

Steve smiled and ran his hand over Charlie's head. "Don't worry, buddy, we'll come up with something cool." 

"Cool!" Charlie pulled away from him and walked toward the house where they heard him greeting Eddie. 

Danny looked Steve over and then nodded as he shoved a couple bags in his hands before going back for the rest. "You look more like you." 

"I feel..." Steve trailed off and thought about it, trying to figure it out.

Danny gave him an out. "Go put those in the kitchen. Then you're going to watch Scooby Doo while I cook." 

"I can help." Steve said, following him inside, even though Danny told him to go on first. 

"Danno doesn't like anyone in the kitchen with him, says it distracts him." Charlie called out from where he was sitting on the floor lightly tossing a ball for Eddie to catch and bring back to him. 

"Exactly, smart boy." Danny gave Steve a pointed look. "Charlie, come wash your hands and then show uncle Steve how to work the DVD player, he's going to watch Scooby with you while dinner's being made." 

"What are you making?" Steve asked while Charlie dutifully came into the kitchen and Danny helped him wash his hands. 

"Dinner, I told you." Danny said, purposefully being obtuse, making Steve roll his eyes when Charlie wasn't looking at him. "It's dinner, you'll like it." 

"Some old Italian recipe you got from your five times great grandmother?" Steve couldn't help but snark, knowing it'd go over Charlie's head. 

"Not this time." Danny turned to look at him as Charlie wandered out of the room and Eddie came in and sat by his dinner bowl. "Go on before you miss the beginning of the movie." 

Steve wandered out, frowning a bit, but it turned into a small smile when he heard Danny mutter 'yeah I see you, I'm not making you steak like Steve does' at Eddie, and the low whine Eddie let out in response. He sat down on the couch and watched Charlie expertly maneuver the DVD player that still gave him fits sometimes before the little boy wandered over to him. Steve laid back on the couch and pulled Charlie on top of him, letting him snuggle up against him and get comfortable. It nagged at some of the bumps and bruises he had, not to mention it pulled at his gun shot wound, but Steve couldn't have cared less at that moment. 

"Do you know what Danno's cooking for dinner?" Steve asked. 

"No, he went to the groc'ry store before he came to get me." Charlie said. "He just said we were havin' dinner with you an' a sleepover cause you needed the comp'ny." 

"Yeah well he's not wrong about that." Steve said, watching the movie start up on the tv. Scooby Doo was one of those nostalgic cartoons for him, since it was something he'd watched as a kid and even though the animation was sharper, it was a different voice cast, and it didn't have the same...something that made it _his_ Scooby Doo, it still made him smile because the characters and feel of it were familiar enough. He briefly wondered if Danny planned that, but put it out of his mind. 

A little over an hour later, the movie was over and Steve zoned back in to his environment. He smelled something incredible and almost familiar in some way. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure it out, but Danny walked into the room before he could. "Dinner's ready." 

"What are we having?" Steve asked, letting Charlie get up off of him before he sat up himself.

Danny eyed him with a small smirk on his face before he turned and walked out of the room. He came back a few seconds later juggling three bento boxes and Steve's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he took in everything in the compartments. Danny'd made his own version of a Hawaiian plate lunch: two scoops of white rice, macaroni salad, pork lau lau, ahi poke, and haupia. 

"What's that white stuff? Is it tofu like mama eats?" Charlie asked.

"It's haupia." Steve answered automatically. "It's like...coconut jello..." 

Charlie poked at it briefly before he started digging into his food.

"I didn't make the haupia." Danny said, sitting on Charlie's other side. "I bought it...but the other stuff is me, maybe it's not terrible. I got tips from Kamekona, which...that was interesting." 

"You made everything?" Steve asked, looking back down at the food. 

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to just go get takeout somewhere." Danny scoffed. "I did not make any for Eddie though, I gave him hamburger." 

"But not a steak." Steve grinned at him.

Danny gave him a look. "Eat your food." He said, getting up to switch out the DVDs. 

Steve speared a bit of the ahi poke and stared at it before he took a bite. He closed his eyes and chewed it up, relishing the flavors that burst over his tongue. It made him actually hungry and he stared at Danny as he came back over to the couch. 

"You made this just from Kamekona explaining to you how to do it?" Steve asked skeptically. 

"I mean, it was about an hour long conversation and I took copious notes..." Danny took out a wad of papers from his pocket and Steve swore Danny blushed as he took them and looked them over. 

"I'll say." Steve murmured. "Why..." 

Danny shrugged. "I thought it would be something you'd like...Hawaiian comfort food or whatever." 

"Something like that." Steve said quietly. "Thanks, Danny." 

"Don't mention it." Danny said, turning back toward the movie. 

A little while later the other movie was done, and Charlie was winding down. Danny used Steve's bathroom to get Charlie ready for bed and they set him up in Junior's room since Junior wouldn't be using it. Danny came back down just as Steve was putting Shazam on. 

"I can't believe you'd like a movie like this." He said, turning to look as Danny walked to the kitchen and got them a couple beers before coming back to settle back on the couch.

He shrugged casually. "I heard it was pretty funny." 

Steve sat beside him and took the other beer when Danny held it out to him. "I don't really know anythning about it." 

"Superhero movie." Danny explained. "A little boy can turn into a superhero..." 

"Ok." Steve privately thought it sounded dumb, but he kept his mouth shut as he focused on the movie. 

About halfway or so into the movie, when Billy was meeting up with his birth mother, Steve turned to give Danny a look. Danny, the asshole that he was, ignored him, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Steve sighed under his breath and drained the rest of his beer before going to grab his third, putting another one in front of Danny as well. He couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like Steve's eyes weren't the only ones that were wet. 

As Steve watched Billy share his powers near the end so he and his siblings could battle the bad guy and his cronies, he glanced over at Danny again. 

"You know I hate you right now, right?" He asked.

"Shhh I'm watching the superhero dude work _with_ his family to defeat the bad guys with the power of their love or some shit like that." Danny said.

Steve huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you that you're really heavy handed?" 

Danny smirked as he finished his beer and grabbed the other one Steve had plunked down in front of him. "I've been told a time or two. I don't really get it, but you know." 

Steve rolled his eyes, but laughed again, this one a little stronger, more normal and for the first time in a long time he felt like things would be ok again. "Yeah I'm so sure." He said. "Don't worry, I get what you're trying to say, you passive-aggressive jackass." 

"You get it, but can't promise you'll use it in the future?" Danny guessed.

Steve smirked at him, raising his beer bottle to his lips. "Can't predict the future, Danno." He said. "But right now...I'd say it looks pretty good." 

Danny smiled widely at that. "Yeah, I think it looks pretty good, too." 

Once the movie was over, Steve watched Danny get up to put it back in the case and he got lost in thought for several minutes. "Stay." He blurted out. 

"Of course." Danny answered.


End file.
